Fais-moi confiance
by Neshisha
Summary: Lorsqu'Effie passe en procès après la chute du Capitole, Haymitch devient son seul espoir de rester en vie. Du Hayffie ;) n'hésitez pas a me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Réecriture de la fin du tome 3. Si vous ne l'avez pas lu, il y'a des spoilers alors attention ;)**

**Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la grande Suzanne Collins.**

**N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en cliquant sur "Reviews" ;)et merci du temps que vous vous apprêtez à consacrer à lire ma fic. **

Haymitch se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil inconfortable en soupirant. Ses yeux bleus étaient cernés, et ses lèvres pincées traduisaient une grande tension.

Depuis la chute du Capitole, les procès d'intention se multipliaient. Mais ce qui allait se jouer aujourdhui était différent, et même si Plutarch Heavensbee l'avait assuré de son soutien, Haymitch savait qu'il allait devoir jouer serré pour réussir à la tirer de leurs griffes. La folie vengeresse qui s'était emparée du district 13 ressemblait à celle qui avait agité le Capitole au lendemain des jours sombres qui avaient suivi la rebellion des districts.

Haymitch suivait d'ordinaire ces procès de hauts dignitaires d'une oreille plus que distraite.

Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui c'était personnel. Il ne la laisserait pas tomber; parce qu'elle , elle ne l'avait jamais abandonné, lui et leurs tributs plus qu'impopulaires. Il ne la laisserait pas rejoindre Cinna et Portia sur la longue liste des martyrs.

Aujourd'hui débutait le procès d'Effie Trinket. Haymitch se força à laisser sa bouteille de côté, il voulait avoir les idées claires afin de pouvoir la défendre au mieux de ses possibilités. Il passa sa chemise bleue, qu'il trouvait ridicule, mais Effie lui avait dit un jour qu'elle allait parfaitement avec la couleur de ses yeux, et rejoignit la salle du tribunal.

Comme tout ce qui se trouvait dans le district 13, elle était grise, sombre et métallique. Plutarch le rejoignit alors qu'il s'installait dans le box réservé à "la défense". Peeta et Katniss étaient bien incapables de les aider pour le moment, ils ne devraient donc compter que sur eux mêmes.

La séance commença et la présidente Coin, fidèle à elle même, dure et hautaine, ordonna de faire entrer "l'accusée". Haymitch s'apprêtait à protester contre l'emploi de ce terme injuste lorsqu'Effie entra. Et le silence se fit. Haymitch chercha en vain une quelconque trace de la jeune femme extravagante et bavarde qu'il avait connue et cotoyée. Il n'en trouva aucune. Ses beaux yeux bleus (leur couleur naturelle aparemment ) étaient cernés et bouffis. Nulle trace de perruque ou de maquillage. Ses cheveux blonds mi longs lui descendaient aux épaules. Elle avait perdu son sourire, et quelques kilos. Vêtue de l'uniforme réglementaire gris du 13, les menottes aux poignets, elle était méconnaissable.

Haymitch chercha en vain son regard. Elle avait les yeux rivés au sol. ll cherchait en vain quoi dire ou quoi faire, et Plutarch allait se lancer dans une de ces grandes tirades dont il avait le secret , lorsqu' Haymitch reprit ses esprits.

-Enlevez lui ses menottes.

Sa voix avait claqué comme un fouet, et le silence s'était établi dans la salle. Tous le regardaient, tous sauf elle, Effie, qui gardait obstinément les yeux baissés.

Coin tenta de reprendre la parole

-C'est le règlement, Mr Abernathy, tout accusé...

- J'ai dit, enlevez lui ces putain de menottes. Tout de suite. Dit Haymitch d'une voix froide en détachant chaque mot.

Coin lui lança un regard mauvais, mais fit signe aux gardes d'obéir. Comme ils tardaient trop à aller chercher la clef, Haymitch s'empara d'un coupe papier et se dirigea droit vers Effie. Avant que les gardes n'aient pu ne serait-ce qu'esquisser un geste, il avait fait sauter la serrure et ôté les menottes de la jeune femme. Il se rendit compte que les mains d'Effie tremblaient. Il les saisit, et, impulsivement, les porta à ses lèvres.

Effie sursauta et leva la tête. Il chercha ses yeux, les trouva, et son cœur rata un battement.

- Vous voyez, je n'oublie pas les bonnes manières, princesse. Lui dit il en essayant de lui arracher un sourire.

Au lieu de cela, les yeux d'Effie s'embuèrent

-Oh Haymitch...murmura t'elle d'une voix tremblante

Et soudain Haymitch eut envie d'arracher les yeux de ceux qui osaient traiter Effie ainsi.

-Effie, je suis la, je ne vous lâche pas. Jamais. Je vous le promets, Effie. Vous me faites confiance?

Elle le fixa une seconde. Puis serra sa main, toujours dans la sienne.

-Je vous fais confiance. Toujours.

Il fut ebranlé par cette déclaration, car il sentait que ce n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air. Elle remettait littéralement sa vie entre ses mains.

-Tenez le coup, Effie. Chuchota t'il à toute vitesse en voyant les gardes approcher.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui adressa un hochement de tête à peine perceptible.

(chapitre 2 bientôt ;))


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

La colère qui bouillait dans ses veines l'empêchait de dormir. A nouveau.

A la fin de cette première journée de procès , il se sentait épuisé et furieux, mais comme le second sentiment l'emportait sur le premier, il ne pouvait pas dormir. Cette journée lui avait à nouveau prouvé à quel point le monde était injuste.

Lorsqu'Effie avait subi sans broncher les huées et les attaques des citoyens du district 13,qu'elle avait écouté sans se plaindre les chefs d'accusation qu'avait énoncés Coin, tous plus farfelus les uns que les autres; espionnage, terrorisme, crime contre l'humanité.

Crime contre l'humanité!Effie! ce procès n'était qu'une gigantesque farce. Et ce qui le mettait en rage, c'était qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour la protéger, et ce sentiment d'impuissance le rendait fou.

Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux il revoyait les mains tremblantes d'Effie, ses yeux baissés, son silence si inhabituel et finalement, ces deux mots, son prénom prononcé par sa voix si tremblante et si triste

"oh Haymitch"

"Oh Effie..." soupira t'il doucement.

Et l'aube vint sans qu'il ait pu trouver le sommeil. Il se leva, se doucha, s'habilla, et , repoussant la bouteille de vodka, prit un mug de café fort.

Consultant l'horloge, il constata qu'il lui restait deux bonnes heures avant la reprise du procès. Il eut une idée, et descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers jusqu'à la cuisine, ou Sae Boui Boui était déjà à pied d'œuvre.

A sa demande, et en cachette des autres cuisiniers, elle se mit à préparer des toasts, du bacon, un jus d'orange et un mini pot de confiture. Sous la serviette, elle glissa un carré de chocolat, mets ô combien rare dans le district 13. Haymitch se retourna pour attraper le plateau, qui était en bois massif. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce bois quelque part, dans une autre vie. Il caressa le plateau, distrait.

Un cuisinier qui avait perdu une main passa près de lui et le vit faire. Il lui sourit, et Haymitch se souvint de son nom, Luke, un solide charpentier, réfugié du district 11.

-C'est beau hein? lui dit Luke avec un sourire. C'est de l'acajou massif. Je l'ai fait moi même.

La voix d'Effie résonna soudain dans sa tête."c'est de l'acajou, ma chère". Un mince sourire vint étirer sa bouche

-Très beau. Dit il au charpentier.

Il emporta le plateau, et descendit à l'étage des cellules. Deux gardes surveillaient l'entrée. Heureusement, l'un d'eux, Crossley, était du district 12, et le laissa entrer sans difficulté.

Haymitch avanca dans le couloir putride. Immaginer la Princesse Effie dans un endroit pareil l'aurait tout bonnement fait rire quelques mois auparavant. Mais à présent la réalité dépassait la fiction.

Il s'arrêta devant les barreaux de la cellule d'Effie. Elle était là, assise bien droite sur son lit, comme résignée. Alors, doucement, il l'appela, comme on appelle un petit chaton effrayé pour éviter qu'il ne s'enfuie.

-Effie?

Elle se leva d'un bond. Elle le dévisagea, paraissant étonnée de le trouver là.

-Haymitch...

Il lui tendit la main, à travers les barreaux, lui faisant signe d'approcher, ce qu'elle fit.

Sans un mot il lui passa les victuailles à travers les barreaux de sa cellule. Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds; mais elle était affamée.

Il la regarda avec un plaisir non dissimulé dévorer le bacon avec la marmelade et les toasts, puis la laissa patiemment boire tout le jus d'orange.

Quand elle eut terminé, elle garda les yeux baissés.

-Effie?

Elle s'obstina.

-Effie. Regardez moi.

Devant son ton impérieux elle leva un peu le menton, tout en fuyant son regard. Il passa sa main entre les barreaux, et, lui prenant le menton dans la main, la força à le regarder.

-Je ne vous lacherai pas martela t'il

Elle soutenait son regard.

-Vous devriez, Haymitch. Je ne vous apporterai que des ennuis. Vous serez celui qui protège la traîtresse, le monstre venu du Capitole. Je suis leur proie, Haymitch. Ils ne laisseront jamais personne s'interposer entre leur proie et eux. Ils voudront faire un exemple, et ce sera moi.

-Je ne...

-Laissez moi finir, Haymitch.-Sa voix était lasse, mais vibrait encore- Je refuse que vous vous sacrifiez pour moi. Vous avez déjà trop souffert, et meme si je sais...si je sais que je vais mourir, je peux l'accepter. Je ne supplierai pas, je ne pleurerai pas, je ne tremblerai pas. Je serai digne, Haymitch, vous allez voir, comme je vais vous rendre la tâche facile. Mais vous, vous allez faire quelque chose pour moi. Vous allez vivre. Pas juste survivre, vivre vraiment. Sentir le parfum des fleurs. Vous promener dans le Pré du district 12. Ecouter chanter Katniss. Vous endormir sous le soleil au pied d'un chêne centenaire, et sentir le soleil caresser vos cheveux.

Sa voix se brisait. Alors il lui saisit les deux mains et les serra fort.

-Je le ferai, Effie. Mais pas seul. Pas sans vous. Vous viendrez avec moi, dans le pré. On soufflera sur les pissenlits pour en faire voler les graines en faisant des vœux. On mangera des pains au chocolat que Peeta aura préparé. On gardera les chèvres dans les hauts pâturages. Je réapprendrai à vivre Effie. Avec vous. J'ai besoin de vous. Ne me faites pas ça, Effie. Ne renoncez pas maintenant.

Effie avait les yeux embués, mais elle le regardait, au moins, elle ne baissait plus les yeux comme une coupable qu'on mène à l'échafaud. Il n'avait pas encore retrouvé sa conquérante, mais c'était en bonne voie.

-Je vous hais de me dire ça maintenant, Haymitch Abernathy, alors que j'essaie de toutes mes forces de renoncer à vivre.

-Ca, Chérie, c'était le but. Je ne renoncerai pas. Jamais. Et vous non plus. Vous entendez?

Effie lui lança un regard noir, et il eut envie de rire.

Cependant L'heure tournait et Haymitch le savait. Il sortit le carré de chocolat de sous la serviette et le lui tendit.

-Peeta dirait probablement un truc du genre "une douceur pour ma douce"

Elle lui adressa un pauvre sourire

-Et vous, vous diriez plutôt "mangez moi ce putain de carré de chocolat, Trinket, vous avez une mine affreuse, presque autant que votre robe"

Haymitch ne put retenir un petit rire

-Les dames ne disent pas "putain", Effie! Et les bonnes manières?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'uniforme gris affreux du district 13 qu'elle portait

-Mais j'avoue que la tenue, même si elle n'est guère seyante, met vos yeux en valeur.

Effie soupire en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Voila, CA, c'est mon Effie. Dit il en lui souriant

"mon effie"...C'était sorti tout seul , et à en croire le regard interloqué de la Capitolienne, ça n'avait pas surpris que lui.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit sa montre pour biper. Une demi heure avant la reprise du procès. Impulsivement, il attrapa la main d'Effie et embrassa sa paume.

-Je dois partir. On se voit au tribunal.

Elle se força à lui sourire, et baissant les yeux sur son uniforme, lui répondit

-Je serai la fille en Gris.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier Rhubarbe pour sa review. Même si je n'ecris pas vraiment une fiction "judiciaire", mais plutôt une fiction "Hayffie" j'espère que la suite te plaira._**

**_Et un immense merci à tous ceux qui ont lu ma fiction et qui la suivent (130 visites en une journée, la classe :)) n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews_**

Haymitch entra dans la salle du tribunal et rejoignit Plutarch dans le box.

-Haymitch! Bien dormi?

-A votre avis? grogne l'ancien mentor

-Il est vrai que le district 13 n'est pas aussi hospitalier que le Capitole mais...

-Hospitalier? vous croyez que je me plains du confort des couchettes?

Plutarch le regarda, avec une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard.

-Vous avez vu comment ils traitent Effie?! s'enerva Haymitch . C'est une Princesse! elle n'a rien fait de mal, et ça me tue de la voir traitée comme une criminelle

-Oh mais c'est temporaire! pepia Plutarch avec bonne humeur, ils ne tarderont pas à voir qu'ils se sont trompés

Haymitch allait lui lancer une réplique bien ciglante sur la conception de la justice bien particulière qui a cours dans le district 13 lorsque Coin entra , et tous se levèrent.

-Gardes, ordonna Coin, faites entrer l'accu...Mademoiselle Trinket, se corrigea t'elle en interceptant le regard assassin de l'ancien mentor

Lorsqu'Effie entra, Haymitch sursauta . Une marque jaunâtre s'étendait sur sa joue. Un coup. Ils s'étaient quittés il y'a à peine une demi heure, comment était-ce possible?

Il serra de toutes ses forces le coupe papier qu'il tenait dans la main, s'entaillant la paume au passage, afin de contenir sa colère.

-Déclinez votre identité, mademoiselle

-Eff...Elisabeth Trinket. répondit la jeune femme d'une voix qui s'efforçait de ne pas trembler

Coin leva un sourcil, mais poursuivit

-Comprenez vous les chefs d'accusation qui vous sont reprochés?

-Oui, Madame.

-Et, qu'avez vous à répondre à cela mademoiselle Trinket?

-Rien.

Haymitch sursauta sur sa chaise."rien"? à quoi jouait elle?

-Rien? reprit la présidente Coin

-Je sais ce que j'ai fait, répondit Effie, et rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne changerait le passé. J'ai travaillé dans le district 12 pendant cinq ans, pour le Capitole. J'ai tiré chaque année au sort le nom de vos enfants. Ils sont entrés dans cette arène, et ils sont morts. Jusqu'à Katniss...et Peeta. Je crois que j'ai compris grâce à eux. Avant je ne me rendais pas compte, de ce que je faisais. Et quand je me suis décidée à ouvrir les yeux je me suis rendue compte que j'étais entourée par des personnes formidables. Et courageuses. Comme Katniss, Cinna, Portia, Peeta...et Haymitch.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui

-Et pour ça je leur serai toujours reconnaissante.

Et elle se tut. Haymitch n'avait jamais vu Effie aussi sincère. Elle pensait chaque mot qu'elle disait, et il le savait.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Plutarch pour se lançer dans la défense d'Effie, avec force gestes. Une veritable harangue. pensa Haymitch.

Il restait silencieux, à regarder Effie, perdu dans ses pensées.

c'est pourquoi il n'entendit pas Plutarch s'arrêter de parler. Tous se levèrent et il sursauta, comprenant qu'il fallait les imiter. Effie fut ramenée en cellule par deux gardes assez brutaux.

Plutarch se tourna vers l'ancien mentor

-Eh bien je crois que j'ai fait ma petite impression, qu'en dites vous?

-J'en sais rien j'écoutais pas.

-Charmant. grogne Plutarch. Vous rirez moins demain, ce sera votre tour d'assurer sa défense.

-Les discours c'est pas mon truc Plutarch

-Eh bien ça va le devenir!

Haymitch grogna en regagnant son compartiment. Sur le chemin il croisa les préparateurs de Katniss , Flavius, Venia et Octavia.

-Alors? Comment va Effie? demanda Venia

-Mal. Ils l'enferment en cellule et la traitent comme une criminelle.

-Les porcs. Murmura Octavia.

Flavius lui plaqua les mains sur la bouche en regardant tout autour de lui, l'air affolé.

-Tu es folle? tu oublies ou nous sommes! ne dis pas des choses pareilles si tu ne veux pas retourner en cellule!

-En tout cas, si tu veux qu'on la fasse belle pour le procès, n'hesite pas, dit Venia.

"la faire belle pour le procès"...une idée purement Capitolienne, qui d'autre penserait au maquillage au beau milieu d'un procès?

Haymitch les salua en les remerciant de leur proposition, il consulta sa montre. Il passa au réfectoire , ou Sae Boui Boui lui prépara un sandwich au saumon, mets directement en provenance du 4, et un pain au chocolat.

Haymitch regarda le pain au chocolat sans comprendre.

Puis il percuta , et entraîna Sae à l'ecart

-Peeta va mieux?

-Oui, ils l'ont laissé sortir aujourd'hui.

-Ou est il?

-Compartiment 234. Il sait ce qui arrive à Effie, il vous attend ce soir, à l'heure du couvre feu.

Remerciant Sae, il descendit rapidement à l'etage des cellules, dissimulant la nourriture sous un pull qu'il tenait posé sur son bras.

Un seul garde à la porte. Il fronça les sourcils. A sa tenue, un homme de Paylor, du 4. Il le salua d'un signe de tête.

-Ou est votre partenaire? demanda t'il

Mais le garde dévérouillait rapidement la porte

-Dieu soit loué, murmura t'il, je n'arrivais pas à l'empêcher, entrez, vite!

Haymitch, supris, entra rapidement dans l'aile des cellules.

Des sanglots s'échappaient de la cellule d'Effie. Et une voix d'homme, visiblement furieux

-Tu paieras ce que tu as fait, sale garce capitolienne!

L'ancien mentor se précipita. Effie était allongée par terre,recroquevillée et l'homme lui donnait des coups de pied.

Sans réfléchir, Haymitch lâcha son pull et plaqua l'homme sur le mur en le soulevant du sol, les mains autour de sa gorge, le serrant comme un étau, l'étranglant.

L'homme suffoquait.

-Tu sais qui je suis?

l'homme hocha frénétiquement la tête

-Alors écoute moi bien. Si tu t'approches encore à moins de 200 Mètres d'elle , je te tuerai. J'ai déjà tué, et m'occuper de toi sera un vrai plaisir. Maintenant, dégage!

Sans demander son reste, l'homme s'enfuit.

Haymitch se précipita vers Effie et la releva.

-Effie? Effie, répondez moi.

-Il est parti? dit elle timidement en le regardant

L'ancien mentor hocha la tête.

-J'ai tellement honte.

-Honte? c'est à lui d'avoir honte, Effie! vous n'avez rien fait de mal. C'est de sa faute, à lui.

-J'aurais dû me défendre, j'aurais dû...

Sans réfléchir il la serra dans ses bras

-Effie, ce type est une brute. Il n'a rien à envier à Brutus ou à Chaff. Vous n'auriez jamais pu vous défendre, ça n'aurait fait qu'aggraver la situation. d'accord?

Elle hocha la tête, toujours serrée contre le mentor.

-Je pleure sur votre belle chemise bleue. constata t'elle

-Je m'en fiche, Effie. Complétement.

Elle leva la tête en lui adressant un de ses sourires mutins dont elle avait le secret, et qui avaient le don de le faire fondre.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, une seconde de trop. Haymitch sentit son cœur s'emballer, et paniqua.

-C'est l'heure du dîner, Princesse.

Il ramassa le sandwich et le petit pain, heureusement emballés, et les lui tendit.

-Il va falloir manger avec les doigts. la taquina t'il

Elle lui prit le tout des mains en le défiant du regard

-Je m'en fiche , Haymitch, lui répondit elle d'une voix tranquille

Il prit un air choqué

-Quel langage!

-Vous déteignez sur moi, il faut croire.

-Je vais m'en aller alors; et puis j'ai quelqu'un a voir. On se voit demain, fille en Gris. Dit il en lui plantant un baiser sur le front

Avant de sortir du couloir , il lui lança

-Et on mange tout!

LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE


	4. Chapter 4

Ils étaient face à face à présent. Le mentor et le vainqueur. Peeta s'approcha et donna l'accolade à Haymitch

-t'as l'air en forme Peeta

-Je me remets vite sourit-il

-Comment va Katniss?

Le visage de Peeta s'assombrit

-Elle pleure toujours Primrose...

-Je comprends très bien. Et si nous n'intervenons pas très vite, Katniss aura bientôt quelqu'un d'autre à pleurer.

-J'ai appris pour Effie, dit Peeta avec un soupir. Non mais quest ce qu'ils s'immaginent? Qu'Effie était le bras droit de Snow ? Qu'elle rédigeait elle même les petits papiers sur lesquels elle inscrivait le nom des tributs? Que de nous voir nous entretuer dans l'arène lui faisait plaisir?

-Il faut que tu viennes au tribunal demain Peeta. Je ne te le demanderais pas si je pensais pouvoir m'en sortir autrement, je te le jure. Je sais ce que tu traverses.

-Haymitch. Le coupa Peeta. Je ferai tout ce que je pourrai pour elle. Je lui dois beaucoup et je le sais. Elle m'a aidé à garder Katniss en vie; elle vous a fait rester sobre, elle a convaincu les sponsors. Je n'oublierai jamais ce que nous devons à Effie.

La sonnerie annonçant le couvre feu résonna, et Haymitch se leva.

-Merci. dit il simplement, en tendant la main à Peeta.

-Effie compte beaucoup pour moi, dit le jeune homme en lui serrant la main, et...-Peeta hésita un instant- et je sais qu'elle compte encore plus pour vous.

-J'ai peur Peeta. Les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres sans qu'il le veuille.

Le jeune vainqueur le regarda.

-Un tribunal ce n'est qu'une arène, dit Peeta. Une arène de plus; et Effie aura non pas un, mais deux vainqueurs pour la protéger.

Haymitch sourit à Peeta.

-Une arène de plus.

-La dernière. dit Peeta, avec une colère sourde dans la voix. La dernière.

-Le jour suivant-

Après une nuit agitée de rêves étranges, Haymitch enfila une chemise propre. Bleue elle aussi. Il ne mettait plus que des chemises bleues, il s'en rendait compte à présent.

Il se rendit au tribunal , agité et inquiet.

Coin s'installa à nouveau. Et les gardes firent entrer Effie. Elle avait quelques hématomes, et portait, au dessus de son uniforme gris, un pull bleu, qu'Haymitch reconnut immédiatement comme étant celui qu'il avait oublié dans sa cellule hier.

-C'est votre tour de parler, Mr Abernathy.

Haymitch se leva, quand une voix retentit dans le tribunal.

-Je souhaiterais dire quelques mots, si vous me le permettez.

Peeta s'avança, suivi, à la grande surprise d'Haymitch, d'Annie, de Johanna et d'Enobaria, qui était visiblement la contre son gré. Alors que les trois gagnantes s'installèrent derrière Effie, Peeta s'avança jusqu'à Coin.

-Tout d'abord je tiens à vous dire que Beetee aurait souhaité être présent lui aussi, malheureusement il œuvre actuellement dans le quatre, et n'a pu nous rejoindre. Ensuite, je tiens à préciser que je parle également au nom de Johanna, Annie , et Enobaria, qui ont souhaité, malgré leurs blessures et leur terrible chagrin suite a la perte de leur famille et de leurs amis; Ainsi qu'au nom de Katniss , qui serait choquée et furieuse de savoir son amie et conseillère Effie traitée de la sorte, sachez le.

Coin semblait être sur le point d'imploser, mais tenta tout de même de garder son calme.

-Parfait, Mr Mellark. Je vous en prie, exprimez vous

-Je suis venu plaider pour Effie; parce que nous l'aimons, et que nous lui devons beaucoup. Je ne crois pas en la vengeance mais en la justice. Et ce qui serait juste serait de libérer Effie. Nous sommes à ses côtés.

-Parfait, dit Coin. Si Mr Mellark a fini, Mr Abernathy peut prendre la parole.

Haymitch se leva, et jeta un coup d'œil à Effie. Elle les regardait, Peeta et lui, mais baissa vite le regard en croisant le sien.

Le mentor ne savait absolument pas quoi dire. Et les mots qui sortirent de ses lèvres l'étonnèrent.

- Tout d'abord...C'est Mon pull, Princesse!

Peeta éclata de rire, et Annie et Johanna sourirent. Cela eut au moins le mérite de faire relever la tête à Effie.

-Mais, ce n'est pas un problème, voyez vous. Parce que depuis cinq ans nous partageons tout, Effie et moi. Les joies, les peines, les problèmes. Nous coachons les tributs. Effie a passé des dixaines de nuits blanches a essayer de trouver les sponsors nécessaires à la survie de nos enfants. Nous avons sauvé Katniss et Peeta ensemble.

Haymitch marqua une pause

-Hier, en discutant avec Peeta, nous avions comparé les tribunaux à des arènes. Eh bien je vais vous dire une bonne chose. Je me porterais volontaire sans hésiter pour cette demoiselle ci.

Effie le regarda, émue. Elle savait qu'il pensait ce qu'il disait. Haymitch ne mentait jamais.

Alma Coin le regarda , elle était furieuse.

-Nous allons prendre notre décision, et nous vous ferons part de notre décision dès demain. La séance est levée.

Haymitch se tourna vers Effie, mais elle avait déjà disparu entre deux gardes armés.

Peeta lui pressa l'épaule et sortit à la suite d'Enobaria, de Johanna et d'Annie.

Haymitch resta seul, dans la salle vide, avec la peur au ventre comme jamais il ne l'avait eue.

(La suite probablement jeudi, mais en attendant,une ou deux reviews, ca fait toujours plaisir):)


	5. Chapter 5

L'attente semblait interminable à Haymitch.

Il songeait que l'aube ne se lèverait jamais. Il eut un sourire ironique. Enterré si profondément sous terre, il aurait pu faire un soleil de plomb, il n'aurait de toute façon rien vu.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui se passerait après, après le procès.

Si Effie était déclarée coupable, il savait ce qui lui arriverait . Ils l'emprisonneraient...ou pire. Il ne le supporterait pas. Il ne pourrait pas la perdre.

Mais si Effie était déclarée innocente... Ils s'étaient tous les deux beaucoup rapprochés ces derniers jours, par la force des choses. Cependant , il avait l'impression qu'Effie et lui avaient franchi un stade dans leur relation. Ils étaient de bons amis.

Il éclata de rire tout seul. "Allez, Haymitch, se dit il, sois au moins honnête envers toi même"

La simple présence d'Effie suffisait à faire accélérer ses battements cardiaques. Il avait une envie constante d'être auprès d'elle. De la serrer dans ses bras, de voir son si joli sourire. Il aimait l'exaspérer, la taquiner, pour le simple fait de communiquer avec elle, parce qu'il ne savait pas le faire autrement. Haymitch se haissait d'avoir ce genre de pensées. Après la mort de sa famille et de sa petite amie, il s'était juré de ne plus jamais s'attacher à quelqu'un. Et il avait fallu qu'elle débarque, nom de dieu. Il avait fallu qu'elle débarque et qu'elle chamboule tout.

Oh, il savait qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Elle ne faisait que son job après tout. Elle n'avait rien fait pour le séduire, elle n'avait eu qu'a être elle même. L'agaçante petite Effie .

Il se tapa la tête contre la table.

Il était amoureux de cette fille. Merde. Comment ça avait pu arriver? Comment avait il pu laisser ça arriver? Il aimait cette demoiselle en detresse, mais il n'avait rien du prince charmant.

Il se prit à rêver quelques minutes, de ce qui pourrait être leur vie. Ils pourraient avoir une jolie maison dans le Pré. Celle du village des vainqueurs était vraiment trop triste. Ils pourraient élever des chèvres. De jolies chèvres blanches comme celle de Primrose. Et peut être des oies...

Quest ce qui lui arrivait? Effie dans le 12, à élever des chèvres? Inimaginable.

Que devait il faire? le lui dire? Non, elle ne le prendrait pas au sérieux. Ou pire, elle le prendrait au sérieux et ne lui parlerait plus jamais.

Alors il allait faire ce qu'il avait toujours fait. Se taire, et faire semblant que rien n'avait changé. C'était la meilleure solution.

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de son compartiment. Plutarch.

-Haymitch, c'est l'heure. Ils ont pris leur décision.

Il se leva, et suivit Plutarch dans le dédale des couloirs.

**_Le chapitre était un peu court je sais; mais je suis un peu débordée en ce moment ;)_**


	6. Chapter 6

Ils s'installèrent dans le box de la défense, pour la dernière fois.

Alma Coin, le regard sombre, entra dans la salle, et alla s'installer dans son immense fauteuil, façe à la salle.

Les gardes entrèrent, escortant Effie.

Le président Coin se racla la gorge.

-Levez vous.

Haymitch obéit, les jambes flageolantes.

-Suite aux témoignages, nous reconnaissons qu'Elisabeth Trinket n'est pas personnellement responsable des faits qui lui sont reprochés. Néanmoins, comme elle a participé aux Hunger Games, nous la condamnons à des heures d'interêt général; elle travaillera pour Katniss Everdeen et Peeta Mellark en tant que gouvernante, et ce jusqu'à l'exécution de Coriolanus Snow. Les heures qu'elle ne passera pas à travailler, elle les passera en détention, à moins que quelqu'un ne se porte garant, et ne vous accueille.

-Moi. Dit Haymitch. Elle vivra avec moi.

Il avait parlé sans même s'en rendre compte. Plutarch ne semblait pas surpris. Effie, elle, le regardait comme s'il était le messie.

Haymitch lui adressa un petit sourire rassurant, auquel elle répondit par un sourire timide.

Les gardes lui enlevèrent ses menottes, et elle regarda ses poignets sans comprendre. Putarch s'approcha vivement de la jeune femme, et lui sourit en lui murmurant quelques mots, auxquels elle répondit par un petit hochement de terre . Plutarch se retira à la suite de Coin.

Effie se dirigea vers Haymitch, toujours figé sur place. Elle lui sourit, timidement.

Haymitch reprit pied, en lui rendant son sourire.

-Alors...

-Alors...

Ils avaient parlé en même temps. Elle lui sourit, en lui faisant signe de parler en premier.

-Alors Princesse, on dirait bien qu'on va être colocataires.

-A qui la faute? le taquina t'elle

Haymitch bredouilla , et elle sourit.

-Je plaisantais. Je suis ravie de devenir votre nouvelle colocataire.

Il lui sourit, et elle lui prit le bras.

-Je vous ramène à notre compartiment.

Ils longèrent les couloirs ou les gens s'écartaient sur leur passage, comme s'ils étaient contagieux. Effie eut la délicatesse de faire comme si elle ne voyait rien, et serra son bras un peu plus fort.

Haymitch sortit son pass magnétique et ouvrit la porte de son...de leur compartiment.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, le désordre sauta aux yeux d'Haymitch

-Je n'attendais pas de visite, dit il en ramassant tous ses vêtements en vitesse.

-Haymitch...

-Je vais ranger, laissez moi quelques minutes...

-Haymitch..dit elle en retenant son bras.

Il se retourna vers elle, des vêtements sales plein les bras. Elle s'en saisit, et jeta tout sur le lit.

Puis elle s'avanca vers lui, et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, en le serrant dans ses bras. Il lui rendit son étreinte, et en profita pour enfouir le nez dans ses cheveux blonds.

C'est ce moment que Plutarch choisit pour frapper à la porte du compartiment.

Haymitch ne put s'empêcher de jurer en lâchant Effie. Elle sourit.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit. Jamais Plutarch ne fut plus mal accueilli.

-Quoi!? aboya Haymitch

-Vous êtes demandé au centre de commandement. Une réunion d'anciens vainqueurs.

Haymitch jeta un regard à Effie. Il ne pouvait pas décliner l'invitation, il le sentait. Mais il sentait aussi toute la tension nerveuse qui irradiait de la jeune femme.

-J'arrive.

Il referma la porte au nez du pauvre Plutarch, et Effie ne fit aucune remarque sur les bonnes manières.

-Ecoutez moi, Princesse, je vais faire au plus vite, d'accord?

Effie sourit bravement.

-Bien sûr Haymitch. Je ne bouge pas d'ici, je vous attend.

Haymitch montra à Effie comment verrouiller la porte du compartiment.

-Vous n'ouvrez à personne, princesse, compris?

Elle hocha la tête. Sur une impulsion, il l'embrassa sur le front, et sortit rapidement.

Effie verouilla docilement la porte. Elle se retourna et soupira en voyant le désordre. Il y'avait de quoi faire.

_La suite sera écrite du point de vue d'Effie. Très bientôt;)_


	7. Chapter 7

La jeune femme soupira en débarassant la table encombrée d'emballages vides et de tasses de café sales. Après avoir jeté les emballages, elle lava les tasses sales, les sécha, les rangea, nettoya la table.

Elle balaya et lava le sol, dépoussiera les meubles.

Et c'est en posant tous les vêtements sales d'Haymitch- que des chemises bleues, elle l'avait remarqué- (et, oui,elle avait aussi remarqué les boxer noirs), qu'elle se fit une reflexion.

Elle se devait de vérifier. Elle ouvrit tous les placards, regarda en dessous du lit, alla même jusqu'à examiner la poubelle.

Pas une seule bouteille d'alcool. Ni vide, ni pleine, aucune.

Elle décida d'aborder discrètement le sujet avec Haymitch à son retour. Elle chassa bien vite cette pensée de son esprit, et changea les draps. Elle mettait une touche finale au nettoyage de la douche quand l'on frappa à la porte.

Elle s'en approcha.

-Qui est là?

-Effie? la voix semblait étonnée. Effie c'est vous?

-Peeta!?

-Effie!

La jeune femme oublia les ordres d'Haymitch et dévérouilla la porte.

Le jeune homme se tenait devant elle. Il lui fit un sourire éblouissant et la prit dans ses bras.

-Effie! Je savais qu'Haymitch réussirait à vous sauver.

-Peeta! ca me fait tellement plaisir. Dieu merci, tu vas bien! Haymitch ne t'a pas dit que j'étais là?

-Il n'en a pas eu le temps...Effie, sais tu ou il est?

-Non...non, aucune idée...pourquoi?

Le jeune homme gardait le silence. Effie s'inquiétait. Elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Peeta ! Je veux savoir ce qui se passe. Tout de suite

Peeta songea que la jeune Effie qui parlait de conception architecturale était bien loin. Une jeune femme forte et déterminée avait pris sa place. Il lui fit signe d'entrer dans le compartiment. Une fois entrés, elle verouilla la porte.

Peeta fut étonné par l'ordre qui régnait mais l'heure était grave.

-On a eu une réunion d'anciens vainqueurs. L'idée était...Que l'on organise une dernière édition des Hunger Games. Avec les enfants d'anciens hauts dignitaires du Capitole.

-Haymitch a dû être furieux...

-Effie...il a donné sa voix à Katniss. Elle a voté pour. Comme Johanna et Enobaria. Seules Annie et moi avons voté contre. La motion a été acceptée. Sitot la réunion finie, Haymitch a quitté la pièce. J'ai essayé de convaincre Katniss . En vain. Je ne sais pas ou est Haymitch.

Mais déjà Effie s'était levée et avait dévérouillé la porte. Elle se tourna vers Peeta, l'air impérieux.

-Emmène moi à la surface.

-Effie, ce n'est pas très...

-Peeta. S'il te plaît.

Il capitula et elle le suivit à travers le dédale des couloirs. Consciente que tous la dévisageaient, elle redressa la tête , et les fusilla du regard. C'était à son tour d'être forte pour lui. A son tour à elle de le porter .

Peeta dit quelques mots aux gardes, et ils ouvrirent la porte. Effie s'avanca.

Elle avait eu raison, il était là, assis sur une souche d'arbre, à quelques centaines de mètres.

Alors que Peeta s'avançait, elle le devanca.

-Laisse moi faire. J'y vais seule. S'il te plaît, Peeta.

Il la regarda, et il sut qu'Effie était exactement ce dont Haymitch avait besoin à ce moment précis. Il hocha la tête, et rentra dans le souterrain tandis qu'Effie s'avançait vers l'ancien mentor.

Haymitch entendit quelqu'un approcher et ne se retourna pas

-Barrez vous, qui que vous soyez.

Après un temps d'arrêt, elle reprit son avancée, et, arrivée dans son dos, posa la main sur son épaule.

Il n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était elle.

-Effie...Souffla t'il...je vous avais dit de ne pas bouger du compartiment.

Elle ne se laissa pas démonter.

-Vous m'aviez dit aussi que vous reviendriez sitôt la fin de la réunion. Nous sommes deux beaux menteurs.

Il rit doucement.

- Peeta?

-Oui.

-Comment avez vous su que j'étais là?

-J'en sais rien. Je vous connais par cœur, je présume.

Elle avait fait le tour, et s'était installée sur le tronc, près de lui.

Il ne la regardait pas. Il n'osait pas.

-Vous devez me haïr.

-Non

-Je vous dégoute?

-Non

-Vous devriez. Je suis un monstre. A cette réunion j'ai...

-Je sais. Peeta m'a dit. Et je comprends. Vous vouliez venger votre famille. Et votre petite amie.

Il releva vivement la tête.

-Comment savez vous?

-J'ai lu quelques dossiers, au Capitole.

-J'avais juré que je les vengerais. Mais je ne me sens pas mieux.

Effie regarda le ciel.

-Vous avez sauvé Katniss et Peeta. Et moi...c'est la vie qui a gagné, Haymitch.

Il la regarda. Maintenant qu'il avait atteint son but, il ne savait plus quoi faire.

-Et maintenant? demanda t'il

Elle se leva, et lui tendit la main.

-Maintenant, vous m'emmenez dîner.

Il la considéra , puis prit sa main, et se leva.

-Bien sûr que je vous emmène.

Ils repartirent , toujours main dans la main, vers le souterrain. A l'entrée, Effie lui lâcha la main. Haymitch lui lança un regard de côté mais ne dit rien.

Effie l'arrêta .

-Haymitch. Vous êtes un mentor. Un des chefs de la rebellion, respecté, honoré. Je suis une fille du Capitole, plutôt haïe. Je refuse qu'on vous regarde de travers ou qu'on vous manque de respect à cause de notre...relation.

Il lui attrapa la main. Elle lui jeta un regard surpris.

-Je m'en fiche, Elisabeth. Qu'ils disent ce qu'ils veulent. D'accord?

Le cœur d'Effie battait a cent à l'heure.

-D'accord.

-Très bien, Princesse, alors on repasse chez nous pour se changer, et ensuite, je vous invite à dîner.

Elle lui fit un sourire éblouissant.

-Bien, monsieur.

Ils descendirent les escaliers, et , même si elle était consciente des regards hostiles qui pesaient sur elle, Effie se rendit compte qu'a présent, elle s'en fichait. Seul comptait le regard de l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

Arrivés dans le compartiment, Haymitch ouvrit des yeux ronds.

Et Effie lui adressa un sourire perplexe.

-Vous pouviez pas vous en empêcher, hein?

Il la regarda, avec un sourire mutin.

-Effie...Vous avez même mis des draps propres?

-Oui. Bleus. Vous semblez aimer cette couleur. Ca vous plaît?

-C'est assorti à mes yeux, paraît il.

Il vit à l'éclair qu'il passa dans les yeux de la jeune femme qu'elle avait compris, et changea vite de sujet.

-Bon ben...je vous laisse vous doucher...je vais boire un café avant le repas.

Elle passa dans la salle de bains. Lorsqu'il entendit couler l'eau, Haymitch ne put s'empêcher de laisser son esprit vagabonder jusqu'à la salle de bains, en immaginant Effie sous la douche. Il s'apprêtait à se mettre des gifles lorsque la voix de la jeune femme s'éleva.

-Haymitch?

-Hmmm?

-J'ai tâché le haut de mon uniforme...Et je n'ai que ça... Alors je me demandais...vous pourriez me prêter quelque chose?

Haymitch attrapa une chemise dans son placard et la tendit à Effie en entrebâillant la porte.

Il passa la main, et la jeune femme attrappa la chemise, frôlant la main du mentor avec sa main mouillée au passage.

Haymitch retira sa main comme s'il avait été brûlé et referma vivement la porte.

-Merci. Lui cria Effie

-De rien. Grogna Haymitch en avalant son café d'un coup.

La porte s'ouvrit et Effie sortit, toute menue, perdue dans sa chemise bleue.

Haymitch ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Ca vous va très bien. Hyper seyant.

Effie lui lança un regard noir et le rire d'Haymitch s'éleva

-Ca va. Dès demain je vous trouve autre chose.

Il attrappa des vêtements dans son placard et après une douche-froide, faut il le préciser- fidèle à sa promesse, il emmena Effie au réfectoire.

Il fallait avouer qu'elle avait du cran. Elle s'assit en se fichant des regards de coin et elle mangea sans sourciller ses lentilles en discutant aimablement avec Haymitch de choses et d'autres.

Lorsqu'Effie eut fini, Haymitch débarassa leurs plateaux et la ramena à leur compartiment.

Les deux couchettes superposées les attendaient.

-Alors, en haut ou en bas.

Effie jaugea les couchettes et s'installa sur celle du haut.

Perchée, elle sourit à Haymitch

-Ca vous ennuie si je garde la chemise pour dormir? je n'ai pas de pyjama.

Nom de dieu. Pensa Haymitch

-Aucun souci, dit il en s'installant sur la couchette du bas.

Le souci était qu'il se demandait comment il allait reussir à dormir, tant la présence d'Effie se faisait sentir tout autour de lui.

Lorsqu'Elle lança son pantalon et ses ballerines grises dans la corbeille a linge, il se dit qu'en plus de bien viser, elle ne portait qu'une chemise. Une simple chemise. Il se mit un oreiller sur la tête et râla silencieusement.

La respiration d'Effie devint régulière et Haymitch sut qu'elle dormait.

Il finit par s'endormir lui aussi.

Il s'enfonçait dans une mer noire , pleine de cadavres, et la, au dessus des autres, flottait son corps, à elle. Ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux ouverts sur un monde qu'elle ne voyait plus. Il se mit à hurler.

-Haymitch, Haymitch! reveillez vous!

Il se dressa sur son lit, paniqué, un couteau dans la main.

Elle avait reculé mais ne s'était pas enfuie. Il la vit, le regard fou d'inquiétude, perdue dans sa chemise trop grande.

Lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il s'était calmé, elle s'approcha de lui, et lui prenant son couteau des mains , le déposa dans l'évier.

Il ne réagissait toujours pas. Elle revint s'asseoir sur son lit. Puis elle le poussa, et, sans ménagement, s'installa dans le lit à ses côtés.

En voyant sa jolie tête blonde posée sur l'oreiller voisin, il en fit autant.

Ils se fixèrent un moment. Puis il prit la parole.

-J'ai rêvé que vous étiez morte.

-Je suis là, vivante, grâce à vous. Je ne vais nulle part.

Doucement, elle prit sa main. Il la regarda avec surprise.

-Pour remplacer le couteau.

Son rire fut la dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

_La suite bientôt...peut être ;)_


	8. Chapter 8

Lorsqu'Haymitch se reveilla le lendemain matin, il mit quelques secondes à réaliser ou il était. Il baissa les yeux et se rendit compte que pendant la nuit, Effie s'était lovée dans ses bras et qu'il l'avait serrée contre lui?

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre. Nom de Dieu! onze heures du matin. Il avait dormi douze heures d'affilée et sans cauchemars. Ca ne lui était encore jamais arrivé. Il se sentait bien.

Effie bailla en ouvrant les yeux.

Et elle se retrouva nez à nez avec deux grands yeux bleus qui l'observaient.

-Alors, Chérie, souffla Haymitch. On ne peut plus se passer de moi.

Effie leva les yeux au ciel et se leva en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains

Haymitch eclata de rire

-Ca va, je plaisantais. Effie!

La jeune femme ferma la porte de la salle de bains

-Allez, Effie!

Elle alluma la douche

-Je blaguais! Effie!

Haymitch se renversa dans son lit en riant doucement. Il adorait la mettre hors d'elle.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bains, Haymitch était toujours dans son lit, adossé aux oreillers, avec un grand sourire.

-Quest ce qui vous fait sourire?

-Vous.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, Haymitch

-Désolé grommela le mentor

Elle se retourne en lui souriant.

- Vous êtes pardonné

Haymich se retourna dans son lit en râlant. Cette femme le rendait fou.

Elle s'assit sur son lit.

-Haymitch?

-Grmph

-Haymitch?

Il ôta l'oreiller de son visage en la considérant.

-Effie?

-J'ai faim.

Il éclata de rire, elle le rendait fou, mais il adorait ça.

-Ca va, je me lève.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

Effie se saisit d'un livre et lança négligemment

-Au fait, Haymitch?

-Hmmm?

-Joli boxer.

-Hé ben , matez, vous gênez pas.

-Je jurerais que vous rougissez.

Pour toute réponse, Haymitch claqua la porte de la salle de bains derrière lui.

Effie lâcha son livre, secouée par un fou rire silencieux. Elle devait bien avouer que la cohabitation lui plaisait. Quand à son colocataire...

Effie sourit. Elle avait toujours vécu seule, et pour son travail. Elle s'était toujours sentie utile. Utile, mais heureuse? Jamais vraiment.

Jusque là, pour le moins. Elle retomba vite sur terre. Haymitch et elle, c'aurait peut etre été possible quand elle était hotesse, et lui mentor. Mais maintenant, il était un héros. Et elle, une moins que rien. Si elle l'aimait, elle devait réussir à se détacher de lui, le laisser trouver le bonheur.

Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand le telephone sonna. Elle le regarda, interdite, et finit par décrocher.

-Allo?

-Effie, c'est vous ma chère?

-Plutarch, bonjour.

-Comment allez vous?

-Je vais beaucoup mieux, merci

-Bien. Dites à Haymitch que c'est le grand jour. Ce sera aujourd'hui, au coucher du soleil.

-Le grand jour?

-L'execution de Snow, bien sur! Haymitch ne vous l'a pas dit?

- Non. La réunion d'hier l'a secoué, il a dû oublier.

-Oh, surement, dit Plutarch. En tout cas, Katniss vous attend à 16H00

-Bien sûr. Aucun souci.

-Et dites à Haymitch qu'on l'attend à 16.30 au poste de commandement.

-Comptez sur moi, je lui dirai.

Elle raccrocha. Elle n'avait pas entendu Haymitch sortir de la salle de bains.

-Qui était ce?

Elle se retourna vers lui

-Plutarch. Il voulait s'assurer que nous serions à l'heure.

Haymitch était silencieux

-Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit?

-Je voulais qu'on passe une dernière bonne soirée avant que tout ne change.

-Quest ce qui va changer?

Ils savaient qu'ils ne parlaient plus politique.

-J'en sais trop rien murmura Haymitch

-On devrait en reparler ce soir.

Il lui en fut reconnaissant.

-Oui, on en reparle ce soir. On va manger?

-On va manger.

Il déverouilla le compartiment, la frôlant au passage.

-Après vous Princesse.

Ils mangèrent en silence. Après le repas; Haymmitch emmena Effie à l'exterieur.

Un hovercraft attendait, ils montèrent à bord, ou Putarch les attendait déjà.

-L'execution aura lieu au Capitole devant la residence du président Snow. Coin est partie ce matin avec les anciens vainqueurs et Cressida.

-Charmante attention. Grommela Haymitch.

-Vous êtes contente de rentrer chez vous , Effie?

La jeune femme le fusilla du regard.

-Je n'ai plus de maison, Plutarch

-Navré, Effie.

Le silence se poursuivit jusqu'à leur arrivée au capitole. L'hovercraft se posa au beau milieu du grand cirque.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent, Effie se rendit compte que les Rebelles étaient partout, armés jusqu'aux dents. Cela créait chez elle une sensation de mal être.

Ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans l'ancien palais présidentiel. Cela rappela à Effie le banquet qui y avait été donné lors de la tournée de la victoire.

Sauf que plus rien n'y était joyeux. Peut être que rien n'y avait jamais été joyeux, d'ailleurs.

Plutarch se tourna vers elle.

-Katniss vous attend au premier étage.

-Allez-y, Effie, lui dit Haymitch, je vous rejoindrai bientôt, je vous le promets.

Elle hocha la tête, et monta les escaliers en essayant de se composer un sourire de circonstance.

Arrivée devant la porte des appartements de Katniss, elle inspira à fond puis la poussa avec entrain.

La jeune gagnante était assise sur le canapé. Elle avait l'air dévastée et perdue. Vite, il fallait aire comme si de rien n'était.

-Bonjour Katniss! lança Effie en la serrant dans ses bras. Es-tu prête pour une grande, grande journée?

*L'exécution*

Comme il l'avait promis, Haymitch était venu la chercher.

Il l'avait emmenée sur un balcon tout en haut du palais présidentiel, ou ils étaient seuls tous les deux.

Ils virent Katniss descendre lentement les marches du palais. Coin s'était installée à la tribune d'honneur. Le président Snow était attaché à un pilori.

-C'aurait pu être moi. dit Effie.

Ca n'était qu'une constatation. Dans sa voix il n'y avait ni émotion ni colère.

-Je ne l'aurais jamais permis.

Katniss leva son arc. Et visa directement Coin. Elle ne ratait jamais sa cible. Cette fois la ne fit pas exception à a règle. Et ce fut le chaos.

Haymitch ne réagissait pas. Mais Effie, si.

-Haymitch! elle hurlait. Il faut descendre! Katniss!

Il réagit, l'attrappa par la main et ils dégringolèrent les escaliers.

Peeta avait réussi à protéger Katniss. Comme toujours.

Elle fut enfermée.

Peeta était dévasté. Effie lui parlait doucement à l'oreille tandis que Plutarch s'entretenait avec Haymitch.

Katniss ne sortait pas de sa cellule. Elle n'en sortit même pas pour son procès. Haymitch allait commencer à avoir une certaine experience des procès. Songeait Effie.

Bien qu'ils partagent toujours le même compartiment, Ils ne se voyaient quasiment plus. Ils partaient tôt le matin, rentraient à la nuit noire.

Le procès de Katniss prenait tout son temps à Haymitch. Quand à Effie, elle passait tout son temps avec Peeta. Elle lui réapprenait ce qu'il devait savoir. En plaisantant, Peeta l'avait surnommé son institutrice.

Elle lisait pour lui. Effie avait toujours aimé lire, mais au Capitole, ce loisir était très mal vu. Elle réapprenait le plaisir de lire, et Peeta l'écoutait.

Elle avait déniché de vieux livres d'avant la guerre, et elle lui lisait tout, de Voltaire à Zola, en passant par Mary Higgins Clark. Elle avait un vrai talent de conteuse, et le jeune homme, l'espace d'un instant, oubliait ses soucis.

Quand il faisait trop sombre pour lire, ils s'asseyaient en face d'un chocolat chaud et de cookies, et elle le laissait lui parler de Katniss. Du district 12. De la vie.

Un jour, alors qu'elle lisait pour Peeta, Haymitch entra dans la pièce. Elle ferma le livre et se leva.

-Le procès est terminé. Elle peut rentrer dans le district 12.

Peeta poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il revenait à la vie

-Parfait. Quand partons nous?

-Tu ne pars pas. Lui dit Haymitch

-Quoi?

-Les médecins ne veulent pas te laisser partir.

Peeta était hors de lui.

-On ne peut pas la laisser partir seule.

-Elle ne part pas seule...

Effie voyait bien qu'Haymitch évitait son regard

-...je pars avec elle

Le monde s'écroula pour Effie. Elle se rapprocha de Peeta, presque instinctivement.

-Je vais prendre soin d'elle. Lui promit Haymitch.

-Quand partez vous? demanda Peeta.

-Dans deux heures.

-Parfait, murmure Effie, je vais aider Katniss à préparer ses bagages.

Haymitch n'esquissa pas un geste pour la retenir, et Effie sortit de la pièce. Une fois dehors elle se mit à courir. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se retrouva dans le compartiment qu'elle partageait avec Haymitch.

Elle se rendit compte qu'il avait commencé à préparer ses bagages. Elle sentait son cœur se briser un peu plus à chaque seconde. Elle savait ce qui lui restait à faire. Elle sortit de sous son matelas un cadeau qu'elle avait préparé pour lui. Elle prit un stylo, écrit quelques mots, et glissa le cadeau dans son sac, entre deux chemises.

Puis elle sortit du compartiment et partit aider Katniss.

Haymitch avait cherché Effie partout. Il ne l'avait pas trouvée. Il soupira, c'était sans doute mieux ainsi.

Il avait eu une petite conversation avec Peeta avant de partir.

Il lui avait juré de prendre soin de Katniss, comme toujours.

Et Peeta, le regard plus alerte que jamais, lui avait dit "qu'il lui rendrait la pareille"

Haymitch avait parfaitement lu entre les lignes, et l'avait remercié.

Au moment de monter dans l'hovercraft, avec Katniss, Plutarch et Sae boui boui, Haymitch se retourna. Il espérait sans doute apercevoir Effie, une dernière fois, mais ses espoirs furent déçus.

L'hovercraft s'envola, suivi des yeux par une jeune femme blonde aux yeux embués, assise sous un saule.


	9. Chapter 9

Haymitch gardait les oies. C'était un travail parfait pour lui; puisqu'il s'était remis à boire. Il s'était contenté de sortir les deux bouteilles de scotch de son sac.

Malheureusement, l'alcool s'épuisait. Mais c'était nécessaire. C'était la seule chose qui lui permettait d'oublier. Et depuis quelques temps il avait quelque chose d'autre à oublier; ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Elle apparaissait dans ses rêves, il sentait sa présence partout. Effie, Effie, Effie.

Il n'avait jamais été romantique. Ni sensible, ni gentil, ni humble. Mais il l'aimait. Il ne pouvait pas l'oublier, peu importe le nombre d'alcool qu'il ingurgitait.

Ils étaient seuls, Katniss et lui, seuls avec leur peine.

Et puis, un jour, il fut la.

Il sortit de sa maison pour aller voir Katniss. Mais devant la maison de la jeune femme, il y'avait un garçon, qu'il connaissait plutôt bien. Il plantait des primevères sous sa fenêtre. Alors, il rentra. Elle n'était plus seule à présent.

Il s'assit à sa table de cuisine. Merde. Plus d'alcool.

Il retourna tous les placards, et, en desespoir de cause, vida son sac de voyage.

Au milieu des vêtements froissés, quelque chose tomba sur le plancher avec un bruit sourd.

Haymitch le ramassa. Un livre. Curieux.

"Le prophète" de Khalil Gibran. Connais pas.

Par curiosité, il le feuilleta. Il repéra une page annotée. Avec un passage encadré en dessous.

_Haymitch. Voulez vous? ...Effie_

_Quand l'amour vous fait signe, suivez-le._

_Bien que ses voies soient dures et rudes._

_Et quand ses ailes vous enveloppent, cédez-lui._

_Bien que la lame cachée parmi ses plumes puisse vous blesser._

_Et quand il vous parle, croyez en lui._

_Bien que sa voix puisse briser vos rêves comme le vent du nord dévaste vos jardins._

_Car de même que l'amour vous couronne, il doit vous crucifier._

_De même qu'il vous fait croître, il vous élague._

_De même qu'il s'élève à votre hauteur et caresse vos branches les plus délicates qui frémissent au soleil,_

_Ainsi il descendra jusqu'à vos racines et secouera leur emprise à la terre._

_Comme des gerbes de blé, il vous rassemble en lui._

_Il vous bat pour vous mettre à nu._

_Il vous tamise pour vous libérer de votre écorce._

_Il vous broie jusqu'à la blancheur._

_Il vous pétrit jusqu'à vous rendre souple._

_Et alors il vous expose à son feu sacré, afin que vous puissiez devenir le pain sacré du festin sacré de Dieu._

_Toutes ces choses, l'amour l'accomplira sur vous afin que vous puissiez connaître les secrets de votre cœur, et par cette connaissance devenir une parcelle du cœur de la Vie._

_Mais si, dans votre appréhension, vous ne cherchez que la paix de l'amour et le plaisir de l'amour._

_Alors il vaut mieux couvrir votre nudité et quitter le champ où l'amour vous moissonne,_

_Pour le monde sans saisons où vous rirez, mais point de tous vos rires, et vous pleurerez, mais point de toutes vos larmes._

_L'amour ne donne que de lui-même, et ne prend que de lui-même._

_L'amour ne possède pas, ni ne veut être possédé._

_Car l'amour suffit à l'amour._

_Quand vous aimez, vous ne devriez pas dire, « Dieu est dans mon cœur », mais plutôt, « Je suis dans le cœur de Dieu »._

_Et ne pensez pas que vous pouvez infléchir le cours de l'amour car l'amour, s'il vous en trouve digne, dirige votre cours._

_L'amour n'a d'autre désir que de s'accomplir._

_Mais si vous aimez et que vos besoins doivent avoir des désirs, qu'ils soient ainsi :_

_Fondre et couler comme le ruisseau qui chante sa mélodie à la nuit._

_Connaître la douleur de trop de tendresse._

_Être blessé par votre propre compréhension de l'amour _

_Et en saigner volontiers et dans la joie._

_Se réveiller à l'aube avec un cœur prêt à s'envoler et rendre grâce pour une nouvelle journée d'amour._

Il tremblait en posant le livre. Elle l'avait atteint, à nouveau. Son cadeau était à lui seul une question, qu'elle avait encore précisée.

Elle avait fait le premier pas, et maintenant, elle l'attendait. Il prit une douche froide, se changea, et sortit.

Le soleil d'Octobre caressait son visage. Peeta était toujours là. Il sourit au mentor.

Haymitch s'approcha de lui, en tenant le livre à la main.

Peeta n'avait meme pas besoin qu'il exprime sa question.

-Elle est dans le quatre. Avec Plutarch. Je crois...Je crois bien qu'elle voulait venir avec moi, ici. Elle en mourait d'envie mais elle avait un peu peur de ne pas être désirée.

Haymitch déglutit

-Dans le quatre, tu dis?

Peeta sourit.

-Le prochain train part dans quinze minutes.

Il n'avait pas besoin de quinze minutes. Il venait de réaliser qu'il était prêt.


	10. Chapter 10

Assis sur un banc au milieu du village des vainqueurs, Haymitch observait la gare.

Peeta vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, et consulta sa montre

-Plus que dix minutes.

-Je ne devrais pas prendre ce train. Répondit Haymitch

-Pourquoi?

-J'en sais rien. A chaque fois que je pense à Effie, je me dis que cette fille est une princesse. Ma mère lisait un livre a mon petit frère quand nous étions jeunes. Y'avait une phrase qui disait "Les princesses n'épousent pas les domestiques".

-Vous n'êtes pas un domestique. Bon , techniquement, vous gardez des oies, donc...

-C'était une métaphore, Peeta

Le rire du jeune homme lui indiqua qu'il le faisait marcher depuis le début.

-Ecoutez, Haymitch, je vais être honnête. Je sais vraiment pas ce qu'Effie vous trouve. Vous avez...a peu près autant de charme qu'une limace crevée

-Charmant. Marmonna Haymitch

-Mais, poursuivit Peeta, visiblement, elle a un gout prononcé pour les vieux alcooliques cyniques. Parce qu'il semblerait bien qu'elle vous aime.

Haymitch regardait ses pieds.

-Alors la question est: allez vous avoir le courage de prendre un dernier risque?

-J'aimerais encore mieux retourner dans l'arène

-Heureusement que Katniss et Effie ne sont pas là pour entendre vos bêtises.

-Quoi? c'est vrai. Et puis supposons que je prenne ce train. Arrivé la bas, je fais quoi?

-Ben vous dites bonjour? Vous vous trouvez un hamac double et vous vous gavez de coquillages?

-Peeta!

-Haymitch! Vous n'aurez rien à faire, il vous suffit...D'être là. A mon avis, ce sera une réponse suffisante. Laissez faire Effie, de toute manière elle se débrouille mieux que vous

-C'est gentil ça...grommelle Haymitch

-Ben quoi? c'est vrai. En matière de communication, même Katniss aurait des leçons à vous donner. Effie est plus douée que vous. Laissez faire ceux qui s'y connaissent.

- Et puis je suis supposé veiller sur ta "fiancée".

-Considérez que je prends le relais

-Je te hais.

-Vous m'adorez.

-Dans tes rêves.

Le train arriva dans un concert de sifflements. Les deux hommes se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le quai. Haymitch posa un pied sur la première marche du train, et sembla hésiter.

Peeta le poussa dans le dos jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans le wagon.

-Si vous revenez sans Effie je vous étrangle! lui crie Peeta tandis que le train se met en branle.

En toute réponse, Haymitch grogna en s'asseyant dans le compartiment. Ils atteindraient le district quatre dans deux heures trente. Il songea que le trajet allait lui sembler long.

*District 4*

Effie soupira en regardant par la fenêtre. Le paysage de bord de mer était magnifique. Depuis que Plutarch l'avait engagée comme assistante, elle avait eu fort à faire. Il voulait lancer une nouvelle émission de chansons, et, bien que le concept plaise à Effie, elle ne mettait pas le même cœur à l'ouvrage que lorsqu'elle travaillait avec Haymitch.

Haymitch...c'était lui qui la rendait bonne, qui lui donnait envie de se dépasser. Avec Plutarch elle faisait son travail, plutôt bien, et personne n'avait à se plaindre d'elle.

Elle avait abandonné son uniforme gris du 13 sans regret. Plutarch lui avait proposé de retouner au Capitole prendre quelques unes de ses anciennes tenues mais elle avait refusé. Elle n'était plus la même, à quoi bon faire semblant? elle optait pour des robes simples mais colorées. Un mélange entre l'ancienne Effie et la nouvelle.

L'arrivée de Plutarch mit fin à son monologue intérieur.

-Ah Effie! je vous trouve. Il faudrait que vous alliez à la gare. Rapidement, s'il vous plaît. On a un VIP qui arrive par le train de cinq heures, et j'ai promis que quelqu'un l'attendrait sur le quai, avec quelque chose de rouge, qu'il puisse le reconnaître.

Effie se ressaisit

-Fort bien, je vais me préparer. lui dit elle avec un sourire un peu forcé.

Lorsqu'elle eut quitté la pièce, Plutarch ferma la porte et se rua sur le téléphone.

-Peeta? C'est Plutarch. Oui, j'ai fait comme prévu. Non ne me remercie pas. J'aurai du mal à me passer d'une aussi bonne assistante mais je comprends tout à fait. As tu eu l'occasion de reparler à Katniss de mon émission? Elle va marcher du tonnerre, il faut à tout prix qu'elle chante...

A mille lieues de se douter de ce qui se préparait, Effie, vêtue de sa robe rouge, attendait sur le quai.

Lorsque le train entra en gare, elle repassa dans sa tête les phrases de bienvenue qu'elle avait préparées et se colla un grand sourire sur le visage.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, et quelques passagers descendirent. Une famille avec des enfants. Une vieille dame, que sa famille était venue chercher. Tout au bout du train un homme vêtu de bleu descendit. Cela doit être lui, pensa Effie. Il était trop loin pour qu'elle puisse le voir clairement, et il lui tournait le dos. Comme le train commençait à quitter la gare, elle songea que cela devait être lui. Elle commença à avancer, tout en ressentant une impression étrange dans le ventre, qui augmentait à chacun de ses pas. L'homme était toujours immobile, cependant le bruit des talons d'Effie qui approchait le fit se retourner. Et ce qu'elle vit la cloua sur place.

Il était face à elle, immobile, a une quinzaine de mètres. Aussi surpris l'un que l'autre, ils se regardaient en chiens de faïence.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était là, devant lui, enfin, si jolie dans sa robe rouge. Il voyait qu'elle était aussi surprise que lui, et comprit qu'elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

Il prit une grande inspiration et s'avança vers elle. Elle ne bougeait pas. Il s'arrêta à deux mètres en face d'elle.

-Bonjour, Effie. dit il doucement.

Elle retrouva l'usage de ses membres en même temps que celui de la parole.

-Bonjour, Haymitch. dit elle avec un petit sourire timide.

Il fit encore un pas vers elle.

-Je suis venu vous rendre ça. Lui dit il en lui tendant le livre.

-Oh. Dit elle en rougissant. Il vous a plu?

Haymitch décida de la torturer un peu, histoire de ne pas perdre la main.

-Je ne sais pas lire, Effie.

La déception qui se lisait sur le visage d'Effie était tellement visible qu'Haymitch devait se retenir de ne pas rire. Elle baissa les yeux, poussant un caillou du bout de son escarpin

-Oh. Je vois. Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas. Bien vous pouviez le garder ou le donner à Katniss, il n'était pas nécessaire de faire tout ce chemin pour me le...

Elle fut coupée dans son élan par un éclat de rire. Levant la tête, elle vit qu'Haymitch était complètement hilare. Elle plissa les yeux.

-Vous vous êtes moqué de moi, c'est ça?

Il cessa de rire pour lui adresser un sourire de petit garçon fier de sa bêtise.

-Haymitch! ça n'a rien de drôle! Je vous jure, vous êtes vraiment un...

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase, Haymitch venait de franchir la distance qui les séparait encore et avait scellé ses lèvres aux siennes.

Elle l'attrappa par la nuque tandis qu'il l'enlaçait pour l'amener plus près de lui.

Il se sépara d'elle, et plongea les yeux dans les siens avec un sourire moqueur

-Un?

-Espèce d'idiot prétentieux, grincheux et extrêmement agaçant.

-Waouh. Se moque Haymitch sans se décoller d'elle. Que de compliments. Tu as oublié irresistible drôle intelligent et , ah oui, modeste.

-Tu as le droit de rêver.

-Après cet échange d'amabilités, Chérie, j'étais venu ici dans un but précis qu'il ne faut pas que je perde de vue...Attends, c'était quoi déjà? Ah oui, je me souviens, c'était ça...dit il en l'embrassant encore

Lorsqu'a bout de souffle ils se séparèrent, Haymitch regarda Effie avec intensité.

-Elisabeth...

-Ca c'est mauvais signe...

-Tais toi, femme, j'essaie d'être romantique...

-On aura tout vu!

-Effie!

-Je me tais, j'écoute.

-Effie...Je sais que le district 12 ce n'est pas...parfait...Bon, c'est même plutôt moche...Et je n'ai pas fait le ménage depuis un bail chez moi...En plus j'ai un peu picolé ces derniers temps...J'ai oublié de te dire, je garde des oies...Et même ça je le fais plutôt mal...Mais je me demandais si par hasard tu voudrais bien venir...Tu sais, juste, quelques temps, voir un peu...

Effie leva un sourcil; en gardant le silence.

-Dis quelque chose! supplie Haymitch

-Mais tu m'as dit de me taire! il faut savoir ce que tu veux. Parce que moi, je sais très bien ce que je veux. Je veux le district 12. Son charbon, ses oies, et son insupportable mentor. Alors si je viens, Haymitch, je te préviens, ce ne sera pas "quelques temps, voir un peu". Si je viens , je reste. C'est le deal.

Haymitch la regardait avec une lueur dans le regard.

-C'est toi qui aurais du négocier avec les sponsors.

Elle sourit, elle savait qu'elle avait gagné

-Je te l'ai toujours dit. Ca veut dire que le marché est conclu?

-Tu parles qu'il l'est. Dit il en l'embrassant

*fin*


End file.
